The nexus
The nexus, also known as the center, the origin, heaven, hell and many other names depending on who or what you ask, connected to all worlds located in the multiverse. The nexus is an oddball in creation, a realm that adapts to whoever rules it, baring no real resemblance to any other universe or dimension. Long ago a place of much bloodshed now under the rule of the unaging demon lord Daniel ‘’Ywain’’ Spanner it had flourished into a safe haven to those wishing to escape the eternal battles between the angelic hosts and demonic hordes. Basic information The nexus is an odd realm, containing no natural plant or animal life, all that is found in the realm has been designed by its ruler as it’s always has, under the ruler ship of Daniel many types of beings began to sprout up in the realm, many demonic beasts now roam the world, yet despite their demonic origin are much tamer and kinder than their more hellish counterparts, before the arrival of his wife, lady Vengeance the realm itself was devoid of most plant life, however through her green thumb and creativity the realm was reshaped into a natural beauty, with many plants both natural and supernatural found throughout. In the center of the Nexus the night castle is located from which Daniel and Vengeance rule the realm, once the night castle was all that was found in the nexus but in recent years with an influx of people inhabiting the realm, it has since become the center of the realm itself. At one point the realm was mostly inhabited by demons and angels but in recent days more and more humans from dying universes have been allowed entry causing the realm to expand and cities to appear. These days the realm is much larger than it once was, divided into four provinces. The realm itself having no natural sun and Daniel having no need for light for ages was shrouded in darkness, since humans came to inhabit the realm however and artificial sun has been created to simulate night and day. The night castle The home of the demon lord Daniel, his wife and their family and servants, located on a massive underground labyrinth unknown to all but Daniel in which the power source of the Nexus is located that enables both the realm to exist and it to be changed by Daniel on a whim, the underground labyrinth containing many secrets, the place nicknamed the eternal vault by Daniel. At one point in time the castle was but a small manor and the only noteable location inside of the realm, over time as his ambitions grew with the Nexus transformed into a proper massive castle, the castle itself on the inside is a small pocket dimension allowing it to be bigger on the inside, anything anyone would want able to be found within the castle walls. Entry to the castle prohibited for the masses due to Daniel’s desire for privacy, once every month however the doors open as a ball is held and select people are invited for a party. Shadowfall A faithful recreation of Paris of olden days, the city itself was a gift Daniel had painstakingly created as a present for his wife who had lived in Paris during those days, the city itself not really used much beyond trips down memory lane until a few of the night castle servants decided to move there, during the first weakening of the dimensional barriers of the multiverse many worlds ending up dying, the few survivors of this being taken into the Nexus ending up moving into the recreated city, turning it from a mere attraction into a fully functioning city, feeling the city needed a name an uncreative Daniel decided to rename it from Paris into Shadowfall, thanks to the city being located where the shadow of the night castle falls. The eternal vault A massive underground labyrinth kept secret by Daniel, not even his wife knowing of the location, deep underground, through narrow hallways one would find the ancient shrine and power source that allows the realm to exist separate from the multiverse, as well as allowing travel to other worlds, this power source one of Daniel’s most treasured of objects. Other things found within this place being treasures and objects gathered throughout Daniel’s 4000 years of existence and besides objects, people kept in stasis are located here, enemies, friends and other people Daniel didn’t want to part with. Entry into the labyrinth almost impossible for those who do not know of it’s security system’s, the main key always being on Daniel’s body 24/7, surviving inside even harder than getting in. The hallways. patrolled by the shades, artificial creatures created by Daniel that attack anything on sight and will pursue until their target no longer lives, even escaping the eternal vault does not mean survival as the shades will hunt you until killing you. The four provinces: These are the four provinces that make up the nexus as it is in it's current incarnation, divided in function, style and architecture. Each of the provinces is ruled by someone close to Lord Daniel and reports to him. Uspait Uspait meaning Farmer in Daniel’s native tongue is located to the north of the night castle. Lush lands with fertile soil, many small villages are found here with more down to earth types of people, most of the nexus it’s food is grown and raised here by hard working people. The area being Xavier, son of Daniel his area where he lives and which he takes care of in his father's stead. Hestrana Hestrana meaning: Celebration in Daniel’s native tongue is located to the west of the night castle. A vibrant and energetic place, full of big cities, fashionable people and a bustling nightlife. The area being Havoc, son of Daniel and Vengeance his area where he lives and which he takes care of in his father's stead. Vupiriula Vupiriula meaning Intelligence in Daniel’s native tongue is located to the east of the night castle. This province is a mostly gothic era architecture styles location, many areas here are devoted to education, science and knowledge in general, hospitals and other care facilities are found here in abundance. The area being Edana, Daughter of Daniel and Vengeance her area where she lives and which she takes care of in her father’s stead. Troi Skos Troi Skos: meaning the wild in Daniel’s native tongue is located to the south of the night castle. This is a mostly covered in forest like areas, small settlements found located throughout the area, mostly inhabited by those enjoying a harsher life, much of the meat, furs and wood are from this area and supply the nexus, hunting is a very popular past time to partake in here. The area has no proper leadership but due to his time spend their and reputation John has taken on a leadership role. John is Daniel’s closest friend and in technical ways the second in command over the nexus. Travel within the Nexus Most travel in the nexus is done in basic ways, either by foot or by horse carriage, Daniel abhorring the idea of cars and the likes. For long distance travel special teleportation services are available, due to the necessity of these services they are free of charge for all. Law enforcement in the Nexus Law enforcement is taken very seriously within the nexus, many laws and rules are to be lived by once being granted entry into the nexus. Law enforcement agencies follow a strict hierarchy that keeps things running smoothly. Guards Each major city has a guard outpost that is trained to handle anything from small crimes to big crimes, they are the main policing force that keep the lands safe and crime free, due to the realm being all about peace crimes that endanger the peace as well as crimes that involve taking other people's lives is punished most severely by execution. Each outpost is led by a knight. Knights Every guard outpost is managed and overseen by knights, specially trained guards who have proven themselves to be able to go above and beyond duty, many knights having accomplished feats that got them the attention of Daniel himself. After being chosen as a potential knight they are taken to the night castle and tested by Daniel, the tests being life and death scenario’s which when failed lead to severe long lasting injuries and more commonly death leading to all active knights being hardened and able to withstand many trials. Paladins The paladins are a special division of knights that answer personally to Lord Daniel, they are only found within the city of Shadowfall where they serve as a royal guard, they are made up of the elite of the elite and very hard to become part of, most of them not counting a few rare exceptions tend to be older men and women who have served either as guards or knights for years, most guards aspire to one day be part of this group. Seekers The seekers though part of law enforcement don’t actually perform the duties guards and knights do, they are specially trained in tracking wanted criminals most often used only when truly needed. When a seeker is active they are commonly paired with a paladin, as a result many paladin’s end up in relationships with a seeker, which is allowed as long as it does not get in the way of their duties. Main laws of the nexus These are considered the main laws of the nexus, rules that you are expected to live by, breaking any of these results in harsh punishment. * Do not take the life of another sentient. * Do not reveal the existence of the nexus to those outside the realm. * Do not threaten the peace of the realm. * Do not commit hate crimes. (Racism, speciesism, gay etc) Many rules and laws are the same as in the rest of the multiverse with a few differences due to the nature of the nexus, due to their living more than just humans some laws had to be changed to be able to include all. Some things that are illegal or taboo in human dominated universes are commonly accepted within the nexus examples being, Incest, bestiality (only when done with sentient that can shapeshift) and such things, it just depends on the other party involved to consent, even if someone is against it it is asked for them to respect other people their choices. Military forces Although a realm for peace and tranquility, the nexus does have armed forces comprised of humans, demons, angels and spirits to keep the realm safe in case of emergency. Though the armed forces have not ever been put to use incase of full scale dimensional barrier breakdown or hostile invasion force they can be enabled to counter attack. Well equipped and well trained in many forms of combat ranging from guns to swords to hand to hand combat. The military forces are divided in divisions based on their species due to many species having different ways of fighting which would make coordinating attacks hard. Humans The largest of the divisions the human’s, lacking in the sheer power the other divisions posses they make up for it in creativity, versatility and the fact they easily adapt to every situation they are placed in, the humans make up the bulk of the ground forces fighting head on assisted by the spirit Division. Demons Sneaky, strong and dangerous is how the demon division can be best summed up, mostly used for quick hard strikes, demons also tend to take the role of infiltrator and assassins for the military forces, many of them very hard to kill leading them to be excellent for behind enemy line attacks. Angels Cute, swift and tricky is a good way to sum the angel division up, their innocent and often youthful looks hide a darker side and this tricky appearance is often used to invoke sympathy from the enemy after which they lash out severely. Their wings giving them a distinct advantage over the other divisions allowing them to perform air strikes on enemy forces. Spirits Though classified spirits this group is actually made up out of two distinct groups, proper spirits and humanized animals, relying on brute strength and claws and teeth to take down their foes, the spirit part in some cases able to use forms of magic these casters kept a bit to the background to empower the human and animal forces. The four generals Each of the divisions is led by a single person who together with Chaos and Ravage form the war council, overseeing the war efforts, strategizing and anything war related. Despite their name, the four generals are actually five people. The four generals being: * Dusk and Dawn of the human division. * Damian of the Demon division * Draven of the Angelic division * Jingoro of the spirit division Notes and trivia Notes and trivia Notes and trivia Category:Realms Category:The nexus Category:Non character